


Multiverse, Science

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: BruceWeek2018 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Feels, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner Week, Hospitals, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Medical, Medical Conditions, Medical Trauma, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Bruce Banner, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Science Fiction, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Tony returns to Earth after defeating Thanos, but he is far from safe. Bruce is lost.***For day four of Bruce Banner Week 2018.Prompt: Multiverse, Science





	Multiverse, Science

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for my biology nerd-dom!

Bruce paced outside Medical. The ticking clock taunted him from where it sat on the crisp, white walls. Thirty-two minutes. For thirty-two minutes, he had been waiting for news. 

He wasn't allowed in Tony's room. Who knew what sorts molecules they had brought back from space?

Bruce hadn't had the luxury of being sterilized before he could inoculate the whole Earth when he was slingshotted back home by Thor. 

He kind of wished Tony wasn't receiving it, either, but Tony had insisted that he didn't want to be the second person that year to wipe out half the population. Especially since they'd only just gotten the other half back. 

The kid—Peter—was in the room beside Tony's. Some female relative, his... aunt, maybe?, was sitting anxiously in a straight-backed chair just outside the door. 

On Bruce's fourth or fifth pass by her, she looked his, eyes red but face dry. “Did you know?”

Bruce turned. “What?”

“That Peter was-was the Spiderman? That Stark was brainwashing him into this life of-” She flailed her hands in search for the right word. “-violence?”

“Tony wouldn't- Tony would never-” He took a short breath. “-endanger a kid. He doesn't encourage anyone to violence. And I don't know who Spiderman  _ is _ , let alone if it's Peter!” His hands shook. 

“Mrs. Parker?” 

They turned. 

A Wakandan doctor faced the worried pair. 

“Peter has been cleared for visitors.” 

Bruce was left alone. 

The clocked ticked on. 

Bruce paced. 

Tick. 

Step. 

Tick. 

Step. 

Tick. 

Step. Step. 

Tick. 

Step. Step. Step. 

Tick. 

A door opened. 

A nurse hustled past him, shooting a smile which also functioned as a grimace somehow. 

Bruce was alone. 

The doctor didn't do well alone. 

Tony usually made sure Bruce didn't have to be alone, but the engineer was currently being detoxed from the universe he had been trying to save. 

Tick. 

Tick. 

He sat. 

Tick. Tick. Tick. 

“Dr. Banner?” 

His head snapped up, all drowsiness fleeing his mind. 

“Mr. Stark has requested to see you.”

“Is he safe?”

The doctor gave him a long look. “We're not sure.”

Bruce followed him into an observation room. Tony sat upright in a hospital bed, his normally sharp eyes glazed. His fingers gripped tightly on the white blanket covering his lower half. 

Tony was alone.

The doctor showed Bruce the intercom system and then they were alone. 

“Tony?”

“I, um. I happened across some alien viruses. While I was out there.”

Bruce felt his eyes grow wet. “It can enter your cells?”

Tony nodded, face pale. “Is Peter okay?”

“His aunt went into his room a while ago.”

“He's not sick?”

Bruce shook his head. 

“He died. Crumbled to- ash,” Tony whispered. “I think that killed the. Whatever it is.” He motioned to himself feebly.

“You're dying.” It wasn't a question. 

“It's not so bad. There's a parallel universe where I'm already dead.”

“But you're dying in this one!”

Bruce was alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, SalmonDean1979!


End file.
